Fun in the Snow
by Parent12D
Summary: It snowed in Beverly Hills overnight, and the five WOOHP agents decided to go outside and enjoy the snowy weather. Elements include ice sculpting, snowman building, making snowballs, snowangels and even some snowboarding too. How will this turn out for them? Read and find out now. A winter/snow themed story. I hope you enjoy it, even if it's not winter in parts of the world.


**Greetings Readers! I present to you all another new fanfiction that I decided to do today!**

 **Now if you must know, I have realized that I haven't done a winter themed story for this category yet (or snow themed story), so this story is basically about the five spies enjoying their day in the snow.**

 **Also, I know that it isn't winter in American, but I wanted to do this sooner. If it's winter in another part of the world, then alright to that part, but if it isn't winter elsewhere, then that's okay too.**

 **Anyway, I don't have much more to say here, so I hope you enjoy this snow themed story that I developed. Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and works that aren't mine belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and beautiful day out in Beverly Hills, but the thing is, it wasn't sunny at all. No it was cloudy. Believe it or not, over night, weather reports had made the rumor for the slight chance of some snow coming to Beverly Hills… and boy, were they right. Overnight, it snowed, dropping a white heavy blanket over Beverly Hills, and by morning, people all across the town/city were shocked and surprised to see a foot of snow in their backyards. As a result, people went on ahead, busted out their snow shovels and started shoveling their driveways as well as the side walks for people to walk on without walking into the snow.

Kids on the other hand, were thrilled about this sudden snow fall. Not only was school cancelled because of this, but kids felt the desire to got outside and play in the snow, wearing the snow outfits and all, as they played snowball fights, built snowman, made snow forts, and snow angels, some went sledding or skiing, and some even went as far as going ice skating on the frozen pond which was completely frozen, some people even decided to play some hockey while the condition was great.

* * *

But that's not what we're focusing on here. No, what we are focusing on today is on the house that belongs to the five WOOHP agents. Since school was cancelled, the spies didn't have to go to Beverly Hills High School this time, so they decided on doing some fun stuff in the snow today. The super spies known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, were outside doing their own stuff that they felt like doing. Clover was trying to sculpt out a sculpture made of ice she found, Chaosky was building a snowman while Alex was making some snow angel. Andrew was making some snowballs, and lastly, Sam was doing some shoveling, clearing out the driveway, since she thought that getting rid of the snow on the car and on the driveway was more important than having fun with the others. Andrew, noticing Sam was joining them, decided to call out to her.

"Hey Sam, aren't you going to come out and join us for some fun in the snow," Andrew called out to his orange long haired friend.

Sam heard Andrew call out to her, and she then responded.

"Sorry Andrew, I can't right now," Sam responded while removing the snow from off her car. "I have to remove the snow from off this car and clear the driveway so traveling in this condition isn't a hassle. I'll catch up with you later!"

Andrew understood how stressful it was trying to traveling through the snow in such a bad condition, and as a result, he accepted it.

"Okay Sam," Andrew shouted. "We'll have fun later!"

Sam went back to clearing off her car and the driveway, while Andrew continued to make snowballs.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky called out as he had finished building a snowman.

"What's up Chaosky?" Andrew asked his little buddy.

"Take a look at what I made."

Chaosky directed his attention to the snowman he made. Andrew noticed that while it definitely looked like a snowman, it wasn't just any ordinary snowman. The snowman actually looked more like Chaosky than a regular snowman. Andrew couldn't help but grin as he then asked him.

"Is that supposed to be you Chaosky?"

"Yup," Chaosky nodded. "I made a snowman that looks exactly like me."

"Very cool Chaosky."

"Thank you."

Andrew said 'your welcome' as a result as he then turned his attention to Clover, who had finished making an ice sculpture. He noticed that the ice sculpture looked exactly like a fashion model, only it looked more like Clover that any regular fashion model Andrew has seen before. Clover noticed that Andrew was looking at it, and she directed her attention to him.

"Hey Andrew," Clover said. "What do you think of my ice sculpture?"

"Gosh, it really looks beautiful Clover," Andrew approached the ice sculpture along with the blonde haired girl. "It is really remarkable."

"Thank you," Clover thanked him. "It's an ice sculpture of a fashion model. The only different is it looks more like me."

"I see. It definitely fits you nicely."

"I know it does. Do you think it could use some more fads to that dress? And also, do you suppose the face could look a little more fashionable?"

"Well if you think it's a good idea, then I say you should go for it Clover."

"Great idea! I can start right now! Thanks Andrew!"

"No problem Clover."

Andrew kept looking at it while Clover started making some changes to it. Andrew was brought out of his thoughts when suddenly Alex called out his name and got his attention.

"Excuse me, Andrew?" Alex asked him in such a soft and sweet manner that Andrew enjoys.

"What's up baby doll," Andrew asked his short black haired girlfriend.

"I just made some snow angels right now," Alex pointed out. "Would you like to check them out?"

"Sure Alex."

Andrew accompanied Alex as Alex showed him the snow angels she created. Andrew thought they were beautiful… almost as beautiful as Alex herself.

"Those look really beautiful Alex."

"Thank you babe," Alex giggled. "I did them myself."

"I can see that."

"Hey, would you like to make some with me?"

"Okay," He said as he decided on joining his girlfriend in creating some more snow angels.

They spent the next few minutes creating snow angels together as a couple. Afterwards, the couple stopped and took a look at the snow angels that they did. Most of them looked pretty average to them for the most part. Two particular angels they made were holding hands, almost as if they were in love, especially noted by the presence of a snow heart that they made right above it, symbolizing the love shared between them. It was clear that Andrew and Alex were admiring this as they looked in 'aw' at the sight of it.

"Oh Andrew, those two angels that are holding hands are so adorable," Alex commented. "Especially with that heart that's above them, it looks like they are in love."

"That they are baby," Andrew brought Alex close. "Just like we are sweet cheeks."

"Oh Andrew," Alex looked at him with a blush on her face. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too gorgeous."

They kissed for a second or so as they huddled close together as they stared romantically at each other. By then, Sam had finally finished with the car and the driveway, and she was all set with that.

Chaosky noticed that she was done and got her attention and wanted her to get something to use in the snow in the garage. Sam decided to go with him and find something to do.

* * *

While they were busy doing this, Andrew and Alex continued staring at each other, while Clover was busy making changes to her ice sculpture.

"So Alex," Andrew started saying. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know Andrew," Alex said honestly. "What do you suppose we should do together?"

Andrew started thinking for a moment, and before he could say anything, Chaosky got their attention.

"Hey guys," Chaosky called out. "We found some snowboards in the garage, if you like to go snowboarding."

"Sure Chaosky, but where are the snowboards?" Andrew asked.

"They're right here," Sam brought out the snowboards, showing a total of three boards, one was smaller than the other two.

"Okay, but where are we to go snowboarding on here?" Alex asked.

"Hmm, there's that steep hill over there that is pretty high," Chaosky pointed to said hill that was pretty tall. "I think that's a perfect place for us to go snowboarding."

"Sounds good," Andrew was thrilled.

They asked if Clover wanted to join, but she told them that she was busy with her ice sculpture, so she declined. The others went with it as the other four decided to climb up on that snow hill to go snowboarding…

* * *

Once they finally got to the top, they decided to get ready for the fun.

"So you guys ready," Sam checked on them.

"Sure am," Chaosky nodded. "By the way, I think it would be best if I used the smallest snowboard."

"Good idea Chaosky," Sam agreed. "I'll take this snowboard then."

Sam and Chaosky got onto the snowboard they chose to use for snowboarding, as Sam directed her attention to the couple. "You guys going to go separate for snowboarding, or are you going to share a snowboard together?"

"Hmmm… I think maybe we should share a snowboard together," Andrew said as he then asked Alex. "What do you think Alex?"

"Sounds great, I'd love to have that," Alex sounded excited.

"It's settled then, we'll be sharing a snowboard." Andrew concluded.

"Very well, the snowboard is over there when you two are ready," Sam pointed to said snowboard. "You ready to go Chaosky?"

"Ready when you are Sammy," Chaosky got on his snowboard as did Sam.

"Alright, then let's go," Sam announced.

"You got it!"

The two of them then took off on their snowboard as they went down the hill. Andrew then grabbed the remaining snowboard that was available, as he got the board ready.

"You ready for this Alex?" Andrew asked his lady.

"I'm ready when you are Andrew," Alex approached Andrew.

"Okay, now you just hold on to my back and wrap your arms around my waist," Andrew got onto the board as he pointed to his waste. "And hang on tight so you don't fall off of it."

"You got it baby," Alex went and got onto the board behind him as she wrapped her arms around Andrew's waist as tight as she could.

"You ready gorgeous," Andrew made sure she was right behind him and clinging onto him tightly.

"You bet I am sweet cheeks," Alex smiled as her grip on Andrew's waist was as tight as tight could get. Andrew didn't care how tight it was, he just wanted Alex to be safe and not get hurt.

"Alright baby," Andrew got with Alex hanging onto him. "Let's do it."

"You got it handsome,"

Andrew then got his board ready as he started snowboarding down the hill, with his angel hanging onto him.

Once they were snowboarding at a fast rate down the hill, Alex looked at what was in front of them, and noticed Andrew was being cautious at what they were running into. Needless to say, every curve Andrew made, Alex never let go of Andrew's waist. Both of them were whooping at how exciting this was.

"Weeeeeeeeee!" Both of them cheered in excitement as the two of them had huge smiles on their faces, looking thrilled by this experience. They continued whooping and cheering while snowboarding down the hill. A few minutes later, they made it to the bottom as they skid to a complete stop (Andrew did at least). They got themselves covered in snow by accident, but once they popped their heads out, the two of them were laughing from the experience. Once they slowly ceased laughing, they both sighed happily as they said together.

"That was so much fun…"

They caught their breathes as they then got out of the snow.

"So you alright Alex," Andrew asked.

"I am, thanks to you baby," Alex giggled.

"That was a lot of fun, wasn't it?"

"It certainly was Andrew."

"I see you two made it down that hill," Chaosky said as he and Sam already made it down that hill. "Sam and I are going to go inside to prepare something to eat for us."

"And we will make some hot chocolate too," Sam said. "We'll call out to you when it's ready."

"Sounds good to us," Andrew said as Alex nodded in agreement. "We'll be out here for the time being."

"Okay, see ya in a little," Sam said as she and Chaosky went into the house to get lunch and hot chocolate ready for them all.

* * *

For the time being, Andrew and Alex made some shapes made out of snow, such as hearts, stars, etc. Clover was almost done with her ice sculpture. This was going on for about 15 to 20 minutes.

After that, Sam and Chaosky were done with lunch and hot chocolate.

"Hey guys, everything's ready," Chaosky called out. "Come on in and warm up!"

"Yeah, come on you three," Sam called out.

By this time, Clover was finally done with her sculpture.

"Well my sculpture is finally done anyway," Clover pointed. "Alright, I'm coming!"

Clover went inside as Andrew took Alex's hand.

"You ready to go in Alex?"

"Sure am," Alex smiled. "Let's go honey."

"You said it baby doll."

The happy couple held hands as they went inside to get warmed up and eat lunch and drink hot chocolate after spending a fun filled day in the snow…

* * *

Sometime later, the five spies, all wrapped in warm and cozy looking blankets, have eaten something warm and toasty for lunch and were currently out in the living room, keeping themselves warm.

"Well guys, today was pretty fun wasn't it," Chaosky asked.

"You said it Chaosky," Andrew answered.

"Tell me about it," Clover agreed as she looked at her beautiful sculpture from the window. "I believe I did a tremendous job on the sculpture that I created."

"I think you did an excellent job too Clover," Andrew commented.

"Thank you," Clover thanked him.

"And you know what's great about all this," Sam asked them. "The fact that all the snow on the car has been removed and the driveway has been cleared out, so now it shouldn't be so much stress for us to travel in this snow."

"I know the feeling Sam," Andrew agreed with her.

"I had fun snowboarding with you Andrew," Alex said to Andrew. "It was a lot of fun hanging onto you while snowboarding down that steep hill."

"Yeah I know sugar cake, I had a lot of fun too," Andrew agreed. "And really, I loved it when you hung onto me tightly babe. It made me know that you were safe and not getting hurt."

"I know baby," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

At that moment, Andrew and Alex decided to help themselves to a very romantic and sexual kiss, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other in a sexual manner, as they were keeping their mouths warmed through the kiss, along with their bodies since they were embracing each other in a compassionate manner.

* * *

The rest of the day was as normal as any other day could be, the gang was in the house, keeping warm and chilling out, eating dinner when the time came, and eventually getting ready for bed, and sleep until the next day comes, hoping it'll be a fun filled day just like today.

When it was bed time, Andrew and Alex said goodnight to one another as they gave each other a kiss on the lips before retreating to their bedrooms, and passing out, waiting for the next day to come. The screen started zooming out as it was now night time in Beverly Hills as the gang, and everyone else in the city/town was sleeping and turning in for the night. At this rate, this story is just about over now…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S ALL FOR THIS STORY FOLKS! I HOPE THIS SNOW THEMED STORY WAS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU ALL TO ENJOY! I HONESTLY COULD HAVE DONE THIS WHEN IT WAS COLDER IN AMERICAN, BUT I DIDN'T SINCE AROUND THAT TIME, I JUST STARTED THESE STORIES FOR THIS CATEGORY AND I HAD SO MANY OTHER GOOD IDEAS ON MY MIND, SO THAT'S WHY THIS KIND OF STORY HAS BEEN MADE LATER. HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THAT!**

 **ANYWAY, I HONESTLY, DON'T HAVE MUCH MORE TO SAY! I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME LEFT ON MY HAND BEFORE I MOVE OUT AND GO TO ANOTHER LOCATION. I PROBABLY WILL CREATE A FEW MORE STORIES FOR THIS CATEGORY BEFORE THE MOVE HAPPENS. I JUST NEED SOME IDEAS TO GO WITH BEFORE JUMPING TO CREATING ANOTHER STORY!**

 **BUT HONESTLY, WITH THAT BEING SAID, PLEASE BE SURE TO TUNE IN AGAIN AND I'LL COME UP WITH A NEW STORY AS SOON AS I CAN! JUST WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **BUT FOR NOW, IF ANY OF YOU FEEL UP TO IT, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL, ONLY IF YOU DECIDE TO!**

 **WELL WITH ALL THAT SAID, THAT JUST ABOUT WRAPS IT UP FOR HERE! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD DAY, AND UNTIL NEXT, GOODBYE READERS!**


End file.
